The First Day Of Middle School
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: The first day of middle school is here, whats it like for everyone? A sequal to The First Day Of School. Of course, everybody's older now. *COMPLETE*
1. Pain and Sunbeams

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I'd be writing scripts, not fanfics

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I'd be writing scripts, not fanfics.

A/N This is a sequel to First Day Of School, which was my most popular fic! This one is about the first day of middle school. (Sixth grade.) I know some people may have been a different age when starting this grade, I'm writing this, and I was eleven, so they are all eleven.

There will be twelve chapters. One for each chosen child. (Digidestined.)

It's not necessary to read First Day Of School to get this, but it will help, A LOT. (If you do read…review pweese? Either of them.)

Some people will have Digimon, some will not. It depends on age. Of the 01's everyone under 11 has their Digimon. In 02, same.

Jyou

Here we go again. Probably another day of pain and misery, as usual. My usual tormenters will be going to my school, oh joyous rapture.

Pretty much everyone I know is going to the same middle school. It's because it's in the same building as the grade school, it's a matter of convenience. 

Joy.

"Mom?" I called to my mother. "I'm going now."

"Okay…uh…which kid am I talking to?"

"Jyou!"

"Oh, okay! Bye!"

So I left. How exiting. I am overjoyed to be going back to school, and enduring this horrible agony once again. In case you haven't noticed yet, insert sarcastic voice here.

It's not that I don't like school, I actually sorta do. I'm good at it, you see. It's just, school is very painful. I have a record for never being in school for the whole day, or at least not in class. After recess, or, beating time, I either wind up in the nurses office, at home, or if they hurt me bad enough, in the hospital. 

Which is really just grand.

I walked to school. It's six miles from my house, but I'm used to it. The first time I tried this I got so tired I fainted on the way. But now it's nothing. 

I saw the school, so I walked to it, and into it's dreaded doors.

What sucks the worst of everything, is Mimi isn't here. She's in fourth grade, still in grade school. If I had any sort of social life I'd be embarrassed to hang out with one so young. But, I don't. She is my social life.

Oh well, at least I get to see her in the halls. No lunch or period breaks though…different lunch periods, plus the grade school doesn't have period breaks.

I looked at my schedule. Homeroom first, then Math…yuck…then, huh…a creative writing class? What the heck…? Science, Art…Lunch…if things go like they did in grade school, I wont even need to look at the afternoon schedule.

And I'm sure they will.

No one I know is in homeroom. Well, this girl, Becky, who was in my kindergarten class. She doesn't really talk much. It's rumored her sister died or something like that, which is why she's like this.

But to tell the truth, no matter how sad it is, I can't care. Becky was one of my tormenters, and I can't care about their problems, if they are going to make mine. 

I looked at the teacher. I'd never seem him before, but he looked relatively scary. He had a big fake frozen smile, and he looked like he's either crack up, or faint, at any moment. 

"Welcome sixth graders." He said. "As you should already know, middle school is very different from grade school.

Fine, go ahead and tell us whats completely and totally wrong. Maybe for other people it'll be different. But not for me.

I have some kind of bad aura you see. Some people just don't like me. People are already looking at me weirdly. It's not like kindergarten where they just came up and said they didn't like me. But they still…don't.

I miss Mimi.

"Anyway, class, I'm Mr. Bell. I'll be your homeroom teacher, and your Math teacher. Math is starting…" He checked his watch. "Right about now. So now, I magically transform into your math teacher."

He began ranting about how really wonderful math is, and how much it enriches ones life. 

He needs to get a life. Then again, so do I.

I looked around. Hey, wait a minute, I do know most of these people. Renee Exti, Becky's best friend, Rui Fiu, one of my few friends besides Mimi. No longer though. He had just moved here, and didn't know about my rep. He still wanted to be my friend, but it could be downright scary in this school, and he didn't want to risk being hurt himself. 

And Tekuno… Tekuno Raiu is my worst nightmare come true. He's the one behind a large number of my hospitalizations.

Needless to say, I don't really like Tekuno. Not even slightly.

I hope he doesn't see me. I am very scared of Tekuno. 

But he sees me, and he sees my fear, my blood. He's like a shark.

Except sharks follow blood. He's the one who causes it, and leaves me to the rest. 

"This exponent squared…" Mr. Bell droned on and on.

Math was over, finally. 

Tekuno walked up to me. "Recess." He said. 

"Right."

There is no point in not coming. If I don't go out, I get detention, which he has all the time, and I'll be beaten then.

I walked to the creative writing class. Tekuno was not there, thank god. Although he was in my homeroom class, and we had mostly the same periods, for period two, each student was assigned a random class to try out. 

I had no idea what class Tekuno was in, and I didn't really care.

The teacher was a woman with light brown hair, and these odd golden eyes. She gave us each a piece of paper. "I want everyone to write a poem."

I'm no poet, but I think I can do this. I've got to have some creativity in my body. I mean, my mother is a famous author.

I picked up a pen and started writing.

_Rocks_

_Sky_

_The world is nothing more,_

_Then rocks to smash my head open,_

_Sky,_

_That I shall someday fly to,_

_If life continues this way_

_Why wont they just kill me?_

_Please let me die_

_ _

Okay, that was lame.

The teacher came and colleted the poems. She then talked about the point of the class and blahdy, blahdy, blah. 

In science we didn't do anything, which is horrible. I had to watch Tekuno's glaring eyes.

I am very scared. I don't want to be beaten again. I hate it, I really do, it hurts so much, and I can't take it and I wish I could die…why can't they just kill me?

I saw Mimi on my way to Art. She was one her way to lunch. She was talking to her friend Paige.

My god, she is so beautiful. She's a sunbeam. "Mimi!" I yelled. "Hey, Mimi!"

Mimi looked over at me. "Hi!" She turned to her friend Paige. "Excuse me." She said, bowing. 

She ran over to me. "Hey! I haven't seen you in nearly forever! Not once, all summer. Where have you been?"

"Oh, um…" This was sorta hard to tell her. See, over the summer, Tekuno had been her boyfriend. They broke up for two reasons. One, because all he cared about was that Mimi was pretty, or 'hot' as he called it. I ask you, how can a nine-year-old be hot? She can be beautiful sure. But not hot. 

The other reason was because Mimi had found out that Tekuno had been beating me up all the time. She didn't know, a lot of the time, _I _didn't know.

Still Mimi would be mad if she knew I'd been avoiding her all summer just because of that.

But she looked at me, and said, "Tekuno…right?" 

I nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

She wasn't mad. Amazing. "So…." Mimi said. "You wanna cut, so we can talk? I can cut lunch it's no big deal. And arts not so important, is it?"

"We'll get detention."

"Oh, I don't mind detention. Besides, I don't think they give it on first days, do they?"

"I don't know. I know they don't in grade school, but I'm not sure about middle."

"Well, whatever. Lets go."

"Where?"

"Um…" We thought about it. 

"Lets just wander around." Mimi smiled. "We'll find somewhere to go eventually."

"Okay."

"I really missed you…" Mimi trailed off. "I wish you wouldn't avoid me."

"I know, but, I couldn't, Tekuno…if he knew I was friends with his girlfriend, he would kill me even worse next time…"

"I understand…that's the third reason I broke up with him. I missed _you_, and with him around, you wouldn't come anywhere near me."

"I sorry. I'm 2/3 why you broke up."

"It's not your fault, we'd have broken up anyway. He didn't really like me, I didn't really like him. If anyone, I like you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I like you. Best."

"You mean, as a friend, right?"

"Sure, as a friend, but as a guy to."

"Mimi, don't you think you're a little young for this?"

"Your never to young to be in love."

"Mimi…"

"Listen, Jyou, I've been dating since second grade….wait….do you…like me…you know…to?"

This was a no-brainer. I always had, since that day at the nurses office. And I always will. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you to."

"So…ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Why do I have to ask."

"I'm just traditional, that's all."

"Okay. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Can we…kiss?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

And so we kissed. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"I love you." I whispered. I didn't think she'd hear me, but she did.

"Not more then I love you."

We stopped kissing. "Wow…" Mimi smiled. "You're a good kisser."

"Your better."

Mimi looked at her watch. "Oops…I've got to get to class. Bye Jyou!" And she ran off.

God…she's wonderful…I don't deserve her. "Bye."

Oh great…lunch time…my worse nightmare…

I ran down to the lunchroom. I never eat lunch, because if I do, I'm late for my beating, and if I am late, it is much, _much_ worse.

So I walked into the yard. I looked around for Tekuno.

What did I do to deserve this?

Tekuno walked up to me. "Hey, punching bag."

"Uh…hi…" I looked at him nervously.

He proceeded to beat me up. Punching, kicking, doing everything possible to hurt me. 

After what seemed like years, he slammed me to the ground, and left. 

I hope I can get up.

I tried to but, failed. He must've broken every bone in my body.

Why is it, I am a magnet for beating? I never did anything to anyone here.

So I just lay here, waiting for someone to come, and help me.

Finally I passed out, the usual thing.

I woke up. I looked around. Home.

My mother came in, and looked at me. "Again?" She asked. 

"Yeah…"

"Why do they _do _this to you?"

"Dunno…"

"Are you okay?"

"Guess so. They've done worse. How'd I get here?"

"Your brothers…during their lunch period, they found you, and brought you home."

"That was nice of them."

"Yes…" Mom left, and picked up the phone. She was on it all the time.

I bet anything this happens again tomorrow.


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Taichi:  
  


Alright, great. School Yippee. 

Mom came in. "Taichi, are you ready yet?"  
"Huh?" I said. "Oh yeah." I picked up my backpack. Hikari appeared at the door. 

"I can't wait to go to school." She smiled. "I can see Takeru."

"Yeah. You'll have fun."  
"You will to. You can see Yamato and Sora."

"Yeah, well…" That, I was not looking foreword to. I headed out the door, my eight-year-old sister close behind.

Yamato and Sora are my best friends. But…we've been having a small problem. I'm not sure if Sora _knows _about this problem, but I really hope not. It would really ruin life as I know it. 

She _can't _know.

I mean, maybe she knows I have a crush on her. But she doesn't know that I like Yamato to. 

Yamato knows. And he loves me back. But he doesn't know about Sora. 

"Taichi!" Hikari yelled. "Hurry up!" 

We walked to school. I opened the door, and Hikari scampered in, bounding to the grade school.

I walked to the middle school. Yamato ran up to me. "Hey Taichi."

"Hi." I smiled at him. "How ya doin'?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"I can't believe how exited Takeru is to get to school. Mom drove us both today, we live kinda far. The kid just couldn't wait."

"Same with Hikari."

"It's sweet, I guess. They want to see each other right?"

"Yeah. Hey d'ya know where Sora is?"

"She's over there."

Sora was talking to some girl. She saw us, said goodbye to the girl, and walked over. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sora." We mumbled in unison.

"Whats up?"

"Not much." Yamato said. 

"Same with me. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing really. Summer has been sorta boring." Sora yawned.

"I got to do, _one _exciting thing _all _summer." I groaned. "And that was with my family."

"What did you do?" Yamato asked. 

"My family went water-skiing. It was fun, but halfway through the trip Hikari got sick so we had to go home."

"That sucks." Sora said. 

"We'd better get to class." Yamato said, suddenly.

He was right. We did need to get to class. 

So we walked to homeroom. We were all in the same homeroom, which sucks. 

I wish I didn't love them both. In fact, I wish I didn't love either of them. Everything would be so much easier then.

But I love them…_both _of them. They are the most important people in the world to me. 

I can't have them both…that's what sucks the worst.

The homeroom teacher droned on about stuff, and when he finished, we walked over to Science.

Ms. Diyato, the science teacher, explained that she has a tradition where on the first science class, we never do anything, it's free period. 

I walked over to Yamato, and Sora. I picked up Sora's hair, and started playing with it. It's weird, but I really like playing with peoples hair. 

Sometimes I do it to Yamato to. They don't mind, which is good, because I do it all the time. It's a weird habit, but they're both used to it.

Sora is talking to Yamato about this movie. 

Oh, god, Yamato, shut up! 

They are talking about the movie me and Yamato saw together. We saw it a…date…we had a date every night for one week. Sora can't know!

"When did you see it Yamato?" Sora asked. "I saw it over the summer, with some friends."

"I saw it sometime over the summer."

"Taichi." Sora looked at me. "Did you see it? If you didn't you should. It's really good."

"What was it called again?"

"It's called Megumi's Cross."

"Oh…no, I didn't see it."

Yamato stared at me. "What are you talking about, of course you did, we saw it last week."

"You did?" Sora looked at me warily. "How come I wasn't invited?" 

"You already _saw_ the movie, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you guys about it then. Besides…" Sora was deep in thought. "Taichi, weren't you grounded all last week? And Yamato, you were sick weren't you?"

Those were just excuses we made up not to see Sora.

"Uh…yes…" Yamato said.

"My parents lifted the grounding, and Yamato got better. And we wanted you to come to, but we figured you already saw the movie."

"You could've at least asked me."

"Sorry."

"Taichi…" Yamato whispered. "Maybe we should just tell her."

"_No_. We can't, she can't know."

"Know what?" Sora demanded.

"Nothing." I yelled. Oh, god, this is to close. Sora cannot know, never, I _cannot let her find out_!

"Taichi and I…" Yamato began. Before he could say another word I hit him. 

"Shut the hell up, Yamato!"

"Taichi!" Sora was screaming now. "Leave him alone! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I don't like it!"

Yamato glared at me. Then he looked at Sora, and told her. "Taichi and I have been going out."

She smiled. "Whats really going on?"

"Just what I said."

"Yeah right!" Sora exploded. "My two best friends, going out, my two _boy _best friends, huh, yeah, very funny guys! You guys can't be _that _nasty!"  
Nasty…she thinks it's nasty…

Yamato started crying. Just a few tears, something that could come from yawning. But I knew it was crying. And so did Sora. We'd known him long enough to be able to figure that out. And we both know, that because Yamato had cried so much as a little kid, he would do anything not to cry now. If you made Yamato cry, you've really done something wrong.

"I…" Sora trailed off. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut up Sora." I said icily. "If that's your opinion you can forget about being our friend."

Then Sora started crying. "That's not fair, all I wanted to begin with is to be friends."

I looked at my two crying friends. I hate it when I'm the only one who doesn't seem upset. It looks like it's all my fault. I didn't say anything. What could I say?

Ms. Diyato dismissed us.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about this. Well, not really _thinking_, because I didn't come up with anything productive. I basically ranted in my mind.

Oh god, this is really screwed up.

At the end of the day, I went and got my sister, and we walked home. She couldn't stop talking about seeing Takeru again. Why did she have such luck with friends and I didn't? It's not fair.

I walked home, and booted up the computer. An IM from Yamato popped up. He'd IMed me an MP3. Wonder what it is? 

I clicked on the MP3. It was a song by Smashmouth. Well, the chorus to one anyway. It was the chorus to 'Why Can't We Be Friends?'

That was sweet Yamato, but it's not that easy.


	3. Just A Little Bit Lonely

Takeru

Takeru

I woke up. What day was it? I don't know…I think…Tuesday? Whatever. 

6:00 AM. I hadn't been up this early all summer. But my alarm clock went off at six, playing 'Hands' Hikari's favorite song. I don't really like it. 

See, Hikari bought me an alarm clock for my tenth birthday, it was supposed to play 'Fill Me In' which is my favorite. We are both into stuff in English. Anyway, she bought the 'Hands' one for herself, but she accidentally gave it to me.

I guess I'll go back to sleep.

I was just drifting off, when my mom came in. "Takeru! Wake up! It's time for school!"

"School…?" I said sleepily. "Today?"  
"Yeah. Keep track of the days."

"Oh great…"

I got up, and took out some clothes. Mom went into the kitchen, and started talking on the phone. She's probably talking to Blossom Kido, her best friend.

As soon as I got my clothes on I walked into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Honey, I'm on the phone." She looked at me, and turned back to her conversation. "So, Yamato, you're coming for breakfast?"

Yamato? He's coming? Well, I guess she wasn't talking to Blossom.

About ten minutes later, Yamato was there. "Hey kid." He said.

"Hi." I looked at him. "How ya doing?"

"Good."

Mom put down bowls of cereal. "Here you go guys."

Yamato didn't eat anything. I devoured it.

"Yamato?" Mom asked. "Would you and your brother walk to school together?"

"Can't we take the bus?"

"The bus doesn't stop anywhere near here." She checked her watch. "Plus, it's rush hour. You'll walk."

"Ug…alright…"

I hugged Mom goodbye, and Yamato and I walked out the door. 

"Can't wait to see Hikari. She's _always _doing something else in the summer." I sighed.

I looked at my brother. He looked very unhappy. 

"Whats wrong?"

"Taichi's going to a different high school."

"I thought you guys were going to try to be together."

"We _tried_, but his mom thinks Odaiba High's a bad school. She made him go someplace else."

"I'm sorry…"

We reached school. I let Patamon out of my backpack and put him in a tree. "I'll see you later." Yamato said. 

He walked towards the highschool, and I walked towards the middle school.

I looked at my schedule. I had Mrs. Alita for a homeroom teacher.

"I have to get to class." Hikari said, smiling. "See you later."

I walked into Alita's class. She was _really hot_. But she was a Mrs., and my teacher to boot. 

She talked about the new school year and some junk that didn't really matter much.

I looked around for Hikari, hoping she'd be in my class.

She wasn't. 

I walked to math class, and listened to Mr. Futter blab on and on. Mr. Futter is a new teacher. I know cuz he said so, and besides, Yamato and everyone else had Mr. Bell. Mr. Bell kinda sorta died. So Mr. Futter replaced him.

This teacher is about 400 lbs, and has the most annoying voice I've ever heard.

I took a few notes, but mostly I thought about Hikari. I really loved her, as much as my brother loves her brother. 

The next class was the random thing. Yamato _hates _the random thing. He got Home Ec last year, he was the only boy.

I had painting. I walked to class.

"Hello, everyone." The teacher said. She handed us pieces of paper, and watercolors. "This is just to start out."

Naturally, I painted Hikari. It wasn't the best picture. In it, she was holding Gatomon, and her cat Meko. Hikari is crazy about cats.

"Hey." This guy poked me. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"No. She's my friend, that's all."

"Oh, alright."

The next two classes went through pretty quick. It was lunchtime now. Maybe I'd see Hikari. 

But she wasn't there. Ken was at my table so I asked him if he'd seen her.

"No. She's probably having lunch in the other cafeteria."

"What other cafeteria?"

"Didn't you hear? They built a new cafeteria, not everyone could fit into just one."

"Oh. I didn't know. This really sucks, I haven't seen her all day."

"That's to bad."

Daisuke walked up. "Hey Ken!" He smiled. "How are ya?"

"Good." Ken smiled at Daisuke. 

Daisuke looked at me, like 'what the hell are you doing here.' "Oh, hi Takeru."

"Hi."

Finally, lunch ended.

I went to sixth period. It was English class. I sat through it, my thoughts completely on Hikari.

But then they turned a new corner. It was still sort of about Hikari though.

I was really not liking having no one to talk to all day. I miss Hikari like crazy, but even if it _wasn't _Hikari, I just want someone, anyone. Nobody is in my class.

A tear escaped from my eye. I tried to stop, but soon I was crying.

Mostly people ignored me.

The next two classes were really boring. I was still real depressed about lack of Hikari, and my being just a little lonely.

It was the end of the day, and I was just about to leave, when this boy walked up next to me. "Hi. Whats your name?"

"Takeru. Yours?"

"Vei."

"Hi Vei."

"Want to be friends?"

I stared at Vei. I had never met anyone who just walked up to you and said lets be friends. This was amazing. And I couldn't refuse him. "Sure."


	4. Good People Have Bad Brothers

Miyako Random Lunatic Random Lunatic 1 1 2001-11-05T00:58:00Z 2001-11-05T00:59:00Z 2 471 2686 CCC 22 5 3298 9.3821 0 0 

Miyako

            _Okay…you can do this._

            I walked into school. There. That wasn't so hard.

            I walked into homeroom. A little harder, but still not that hard.

            I sat down. Harder, but I could do it.

            School isn't the easiest thing in the world.

            Both my brother and sister had had a _huge _workload. Jikan, and Phip. (Phip's actual name is Phoko. And Jikan just stopped using Taryn, and started using Jikan, her real name.) Jikan is in 8th grade, and still does. And poor Phoko…_high school._

            So I'm not really exited about starting middle school. It would be a lot of work. And I don't know how I'm going to do it.

            Ms. Diyato was my homeroom teacher. She smiled a lot. "Hey everyone! I'm really glad to meet you all. My name is Ms. Diyato, and I'll be your homeroom, and science teacher. It's a tradition at this school that you have free time for science on the first day. So…when you have science, which is actually first period today, you'll just hang out and do whatever."

            Science began, and everyone was walking around talking to people. 

            Maybe I'd see someone…if I was lucky I'd see someone who wanted to be my friend.

            A lot of people I knew were in my class, and a lot of people I didn't know. The ones I knew I didn't really _know_. Mei had gone to another middle school, my few other friends were in other classes or another school.

            I scanned the room. But then I saw…this…guy…he was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

            He had brown mop hair, and hazel eyes. He was _so _cute, comparing myself to him, I felt like I was unfit to walk the earth.

            And his _muscles_! Oh, Lord, that boy must work out like crazy.

            This was a very new thing for me. I'd had crushes before, once I even fell in love. Not that it amounted to anything, but that's not the point. But this…looking at him made me feel like…he must be so much _better _then me…I'm pathetic. And then it drifted to, _everyone is better then me_.

            But I was addicted to watching him, even though it made me feel bad.

            So that's what I did all day. Watch him, and everything he did. I got what he got for lunch, and I actually worked up the courage to sit next to him. "Hi." I said.

            He grunted. He didn't even answer me with words, he just _grunted_!

            Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me because my hair is ugly. I'll cut it, or dye it. But I love my hair!

            Or maybe he thinks I'm to fat…that could be it. I _am _about five pounds overweight. I could diet.

            I threw my lunch in the garbage, and sat down next to him again. "You like school so far?"

            "Its just school. Hey why don't you leave me alone?"

            I continued to sit there, staring at him. He shoved me away. "Hey bitch, I said leave me alone!"

            That…hurt…

            I walked away, and sat down somewhere else. A girl looked at me. She looked sort of like that boy. "Hi. I saw what happened with you and my brother."

            "He's your _brother_? Wow…"

            "He's a jerk Don't worry about it." She smiled. "Whats your name?"

            "Miyako."

            "Hi Miyako. I'm Rei Lin."

            "Hi. What class are you in?"  
            "Ms. Diyato's. You are to, aren't you?"

            "Yeah. I guess I never noticed you. Sorry."  
            "It's okay." Rei Lin looked around. "Hey!" She pointed to a guy a few tables away from us. "_He _is cute!"  
            "Hey, your right!"

            The day passed pretty quickly after that. I had a friend.


	5. Left Alone

Sora Random Lunatic Random Lunatic 1 1 2001-11-09T00:23:00Z 2001-11-09T00:24:00Z 3 884 5039 CCC 41 10 6188 9.3821 0 0 

Sora

            "Mom?" I yelled. "I'm outta here!"

            My mother walked up to me, and said, "Do you want me to drive you?"

            "No thanks, I'll walk." Mom stared getting teary-eyed.

            She has been all depressed about me growing up. I'm her only child, and she wants me to stay a little baby. When I graduated from fifth grade, she was bawling, and Taichi's mom was trying to calm her down.

            "Are you sure?" She said. "It's a long walk."

            "I know. I like it." And I do like walking to school. Especially when I get to walk with Yamato or Taichi. Or both. Both is best. But today, they aren't coming with me. Oh well…

            I went out the door and walked to school.

            I'm very lucky, I get to go through the woods on the way. Most people don't, but I found a way I can, and not be to late. It's so beautiful here. I love it.

            I got to school. I saw Yamato, but I had to give Jessie Tomichi the homework. She doesn't normally cheat, but she had to go to her uncle's funeral, and if she misses one more homework she fails.

            I gave Jess the homework, and walked over to Yamato. Taichi was there to.

"Hey Sora." They mumbled.

            "Whats up?" I smiled perkily.

            "Not much." Yamato said. 

            "Same with me. Whats up with you?"

            "Nothing really. Summer has been sorta boring." I yawned. It had been boring. All I did was help out my mom at the flower shop.

            "I got to do, _one _exciting thing _all _summer." Taichi groaned. He always seems so depressed. I wonder whats up?  "And that was with my family."

                "What did you do?" Yamato asked. 

            "My family went water-skiing. It was fun, but halfway through the trip Hikari got sick so we had to go home."

            "That sucks." I said, trying to sound sympathetic. But when it comes to water-skiing I'm glad it got canceled. The three of us went on a water-skiing trip once, I almost got killed. I fell off, and got tangled in the ski's. Underwater, that's _really, really bad_.

            "We'd better get to class." Yamato said, suddenly.

            I nodded. We did. So we went up to homeroom. I'm really happy we're all in the same homeroom. I love being with my friends.

            They were looking at each other…so…happy. It shouldn't seem bad that they are happy, but why do they have to be so happy without me?

            The homeroom teacher blabbed on and on randomly. I didn't really care what he was saying. We went to science next. I kind of like science.

            Ms. Diyato, the science teacher, explained that she has a tradition where on the first science class, we never do anything, it's free period. Damn. I actually wanted to learn something. Science is my best subject. 

            Yamato was sitting next to me, and Taichi came over. He started playing with my hair. That has always weirded me out, but I never say anything. He has so much fun doing it, and he always seems to depressed all the time, so whatever makes him happy…

            I started talking to Yamato about this movie I saw, Megumi's cross. It's a really good movie. 

            Taichi put down my hair. He looks really freaked.   

"Did you see it?" I asked Yamato.

            "Yeah. It was good." Yamato answered.

            "When did you see it Yamato?" I asked. "I saw it over the summer, with some friends."

            "I saw it sometime over the summer."

            "Taichi." I looked at my freaked friend. "Did you see it? If you didn't you should. It's really good."

            "What was it called again?" 

            "It's called Megumi's Cross."

            "Oh…no, I didn't see it."

            Yamato stared at him. "What are you talking about, of course you did, we saw it last week."

            "You did?" I stared at him. This was new. They never went anywhere without me. "How come I wasn't invited?" 

            "You already _saw_ the movie, didn't you?"

            "Yes, but I didn't tell you guys about it then. Besides…" I remembered something. How could they have gone? "Taichi, weren't you grounded all last week? And Yamato, you were sick weren't you?"

            Yamato and Taichi stared at each other nervously.

            "Uh…yes…" Yamato said.

            "My parents lifted the grounding, and Yamato got better. And we wanted you to come to, but we figured you already saw the movie."

            "You could've at least asked me."

            "Sorry."

            "Taichi…" Yamato whispered. "Maybe we should just tell her."

            "_No_. We can't, she can't know."

            "Know what?" I demanded. This was getting very weird.

            "Nothing." He yelled. He was panicking.

            "Taichi and I…" Yamato began. I was listening, but I guess Taichi didn't want me to hear, because he hit Yamato. 

            "Shut the hell up, Yamato!"

            "Taichi!" I screamed angrily. "Leave him alone! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I don't like it!"

            Yamato glared at Taichi. Then he looked at me, and started talking. "Taichi and I have been going out."

            I smiled, but the smile wasn't real. I was freaked. "Whats really going on?"

            "Just what I said."

            "Yeah right!" I exploded. My voice was choked, I was almost crying. "My two best friends, going out, my two _boy _best friends, huh, yeah, very funny guys! You guys can't be _that _nasty!"

            Yamato started crying. It was just a little bit, but my god! Yamato never cries. _Never_. He cried so much as a little kid, he never cries now. I must've really hurt him

            "I…" I trailed off. "I didn't mean…"

            "Shut up Sora." Taichi said. His voice was stone cold. "If that's your opinion you can forget about being our friend."

            No I started crying. I couldn't help it. "That's not fair, all I wanted to begin with is to be friends."

            I don't believe this. My two best friends. Now they'll be so wrapped up in each other, they wont have time for me. But when I think back, it's been like this for a while. But now that I _know_ they wont try to see me anymore.

            Ms. Diyato dismissed us. 

            I can't think about anything else. Some of my girl friends tried to talk to me, but I was too preoccupied.

I walked out of the building once they let us. I wonder if my mom's home. I hope not. I just want to sulk without her interfering.

Web surfing is a good way to stop thinking about this.

I logged onto AOL, and an IM popped up. It was a file transfer to Yamato. An MP3 It had obviously been edited, I knew the song, and it wasn't the whole thing. 

I clicked on it. It was Smashmouth's, 'Why Can't We Be Friends?'

I typed into the IM box. _I don't know. Ask Taichi._


	6. Love You Always

Mimi 

            I walked into class. Mom said she'd drive me, but then she had to go to some meeting. I gave explained to my teacher that I'd be trying out for cheerleading first period. He nodded. "Go ahead."

            Onto cheerleading. I sprinted over to the gym. I hope they pick me. I'd be a _good _cheerleader. I certainly feel perky enough.

            The woman testing us, Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu, lined us up and asked for names. There was a man leaning against a pole.

            "Rosie Likai!" One girl shouted.

            "Lola Spearing!" Another girl yelled.

            "Sami Jeia!"

            "Naoko Imei."

            "Ayumi Momoko."

            "Mimi Tachikawa!" I yelled, trying to be as perky as possible."

            "Your all rather loud today…" Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu noted. "Anyway, each of you should have practiced your cheer over the summer. Now I want you to present it. Naoko, your first."

            Naoko was a chubby, short girl. She didn't look athletic, and she didn't look enthusiastic. She just threw her pompoms around a little, and said, "Who's the best, Dragons," a few times.

            "I'm sorry Naoko." Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu said. "You don't make it into the squad this year. Maybe next time."

            Is it just me, or did Naoko smile when she heard that?

            "Next!" Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu yelled. "Rosie, your up!"

            Rosie was awesome. Except her skirt kept going up, and she was acting more like a porn star then a cheerleader. Still, she did the cheers, _really_,_ really _well. The man leaning against the pole was staring at her. When she stopped he started looking at the floor again.

            "Rosie?"  Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu bit her lip. "I'll let you in…your really good. But you need to be a bit more…decent. Can you work on that?"

            "Yeah, sure. Sorry, but, the last cheerleading squad I was on wanted me to do that."

            "It's alright. Mimi, your turn."

            The routine I'd worked out was a lot like Rosie's, only less icky. My skirt stayed down, and I wasn't getting all nasty. The man by the phone looked up at me.

            "Wow." Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu said. "You actually got Dan to look up without being all slutty. That's what I call talent. Your in Mimi."

            I smiled. This was going to be a good day.

            The other girls tried out. Ayumi and Lola got in. I felt kinda sorry for Sami. She was much better then Lola and Ayumi, but there wasn't enough room for her. She started crying and ran away when she didn't get in. Naoko didn't seem to care. She seemed almost happy.

            I walked to my next class, very pleased with myself. I ran into Jyou in the hall. "Hey." He kissed me on the cheek. I laughed, and kissed him back. "You get in?" He asked.

            I nodded. "Yup. Ms. Anderson-Kikuyu said I had real talent."

            "Congratulations." 

            "I wish you were on a sports team or something. Then I could cheer for you."

            "Oh, that would be stupid."

            "No it wouldn't. I'm the only cheerleader besides Ayumi who doesn't have a jock boyfriend. Ayumi's got it worse, she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

            "If you want a boyfriend like that so much, you can just take Tekuno back."

            "Eew!!" I shrieked. "No. I like _you_. I just think you'd look really cute in a football outfit."

            "No, Mimi, I would look really, _really_ retarded."

            "Whatever." I shrugged, and we kissed again. 

            We both went to our classes.

            The morning classes were extensively boring. Sometime during Math, the principal called Tekuno into the office. Lunch came quickly, and I was happy to sit down and talk with my friends. Unfortunately, Jyou wasn't here yet. Aw…man…

            I sat down next to Sora. "Hi." Sora and I had only become friends recently. Her old friends abandoned her for each other

"Hey." Sora said, as she stared ahead at Yamato and Taichi. "God I miss them...." She muttered.

            I did not know what to say. I didn't really know what had happened between them.

            Koushiro came over and sat down. "Hi."

            "Hi Koushiro." 

            "Did you get into the cheerleading squad?"

            "Yeah." 

            "Congrats." 

            "Thanks."

            This girl, Lani, I think her name is, came running up to us, and slammed her tray down on the table. "Mimi!"

            "What?" I stared at Lani. 

            "You heard about your boyfriend, right?"

            "Um…no. What about him?" I felt a little bit panicked right now. What about Jyou? What happened to Jyou?

            "You didn't hear?" Lani put her hands on her face, and sat down. "Wow…I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" Of course you could tell she was loving this. "Tekuno beat him up, _again_, but it was really, _really _bad, and he had to go to the hospital, and they think he might _die_!"

            "Whatthefeck?" I always say feck instead of that other unmentionable word.

            "And Tekuno is in _big _trouble!"

            "I don't care about Tekuno!" I yelled. "Is Jyou-chan going to be okay?"

            Lani shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

            "Oh, jeez, your really helpful."

            "Sorry. You know what, Tekuno might get expelled."

            "Jerk should be arrested."  
            "He will be if Jyou dies."

            "If Jyou dies." I panted. "I'll be the one going to jail. Cuz I'm gonna kill Tekuno!"  
            "Wow." Lani said. She started eating.

            I put my head on the table and started crying. "Mimi…" Sora said. "We don't even know what happened…"

            "I don't care, I know Tekuno did _something_, he always does, and if he killed my boyfriend…"

            Koushiro and Sora stared at me, trying to figure out what to do. "Could one of you guys do some spying after school? I would, but I have cheerleading practice."

            "I can't do anything after school." Sora said, a little sadly. "I gotta help Mom in the flower shop."

            "Koushiro?" I asked. "_Dozo_, could you check out whats going on after school?"

            "Um…" I could tell he really didn't want to. So I put on my best begging face. "_Please_? This is really important."

            "Okay." Koushiro said, sighing. "I'll do it."

            "Thank you!" I wanted to hug him, but then Lani would spread a rumor we were going out, which would be bad. So I just said thank you about 50 times.

            I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes. They were _so _boring, and now I had something much more important to think about. Soon, school was over. I had to get to cheerleading practice.

            At practice, all people could talk about was Jyou and Tekuno. It was a fight, and fights were interesting to them.

            We were practicing cheers. "Hey." Lola walked over to me. "You okay? You were so…enthusiastic before, and now your so…not."

            "It's just the whole fight thing."

            "Why's that such a big deal?"

            "Jyou's my boyfriend, and everyone keeps saying he's dead or dying."

            "Aw…I'm sorry. Well, um…I don't think he's dead. They would've' told us by now if he was."

            "Your right. I'm just worried."

            We finished up cheerleading, and I ran home and made some phone calls. First I called Koushiro. I left a message, he wasn't there. _'Koushiro, this is Mimi. Call me when you get back. I need to know what you found out.'_

Then I called Tekuno. _'This is Mimi. I hate you Tekuno, you are such an asshole and I hope you get arrested like you deserve.'_

Last of all I called Jyou. No one was home, obviously. _'Hey baby it's Mimi. Call me when you get home. I love you always.'_


	7. Spies And Followers

Koushiro 

*Sorry not the most on character. I can't seem to write his character accurately.

            The day started out bad. "Koushiro!" My mother yelled. "Gimme your backpack."

            I handed it over. She always has this weird need to check my backpack. Just because I brought my computer in _once_, she checks everyday. 

            She looked through it. "Good no computer." Then she kissed me on the cheek. "I love you. Have a good day at school."

            I wiped the kiss away. "Love you to. Bye Mom." I ran out of the door.

            Jeez, she's annoying. I mean, she's a great mother, but she can just be kind of irritating.

            I walked to school, but not before almost being maimed by a car. I walked into the street, and a car was going right for me! Luckily I got out of the way before I got killed!

            Finally I got to my homeroom. Mrs. Alita, the homeroom teacher was taking attendance. "Mira Hitomizu."

            A girl with copper-colored hair raised her hand. 

            "Sachiko Hyuu." A girl with black hair in large buns shouted, 'Here!'

            "Dayou Ismei." A stocky boy with acne grunted a 'Here.'

            "Koushiro Izumi." She said. I raised my hand. "Here!"

            "Yen Jiguyo." She went on until she got to Ami Zapura.

            "Okay class." Mrs. Alita said, putting down the attendance. "I'm your homeroom teacher. I'm also the social studies teacher."

            I looked around, and I noticed someone looking at me. I think it was Sachiko.

            I looked away. Oh, why was she staring at me…? This made me feel very uncomfortable.

            Finally, Homeroom ended. I went to all my various classes. Sachiko was right behind me the whole time, staring at me. I turned back. "Um…hi."

            Her face lit up, and she smiled. "Hi!"

            "Your Sachiko, right?"

            She nodded. "Yeah. And your Koushiro?"

            "Uh-huh…um…can I ask why your following me?"

            "I'm not following you!" Her face turned dark. "I have the same classes as you!"

            "Well you keep staring at me!"  
            "I've been looking out the window! Honestly, why would I waste my time looking at _you_? I mean, you're so _ugly_, I'd probably _die_ from staring at _you_."

            "Well…your still alive."

            "_Because_, I haven't been staring at you!" She stomped off. 

            But, we had the next class together. Science. And we had to sit together. "Hi." I said.

            "Oh, hello." She said darkly. 

            "Sorry about before…"

            "What about it?" She shrugged. 

            "For accusing you of staring at me, and following me. You probably haven't been. I must be just imagining things." I knew perfectly well she'd been staring at me, but I didn't want to make an enemy on the first day.

            But very surprisingly, she disagreed. "No, your right. I was staring at you. I'm sorry."

            "Really? Could you maybe tell me why?"

            She pouted. "Oh, guess you dummy!"  
            "Uh…you think I'm short beyond all reason?"

            "No!" She laughed. "Well…you are…but that's not the point."

            "I'm a hobbit!" I said. 

            Sachiko stared at me, and then laughed. "Anyway, I was staring at you because…because…I…I kinda think…ooh…" She blushed.

            "You don't need to say it." Now I knew what her problem was.

            "Well…what do you think?"

            "I think…I dunno…ummm…" I looked at her. She was pretty cute. "I'll get back to you on that." I ran to the other side of the room, watching her. I could see tears forming in Sachiko's eyes. But I couldn't go to her. Because I didn't know exactly what to say in the kind of situation.

            "It's okay." She said. "I knew I didn't have a chance with you."

            "Wait…" I put my hand out in protest. "Sa–" 

            She was gone.

            It was lunch time. I sat down at Sora and Mimi's table. I'd tried to sit with Sachiko before, but she was reading a book, and didn't want to be disturbed. She said, "If you want to talk to me, you may do so after school." It was so weird. Why did I still want to talk to her? I didn't _like _her…did I?

            "Hi." I said to Mimi and Sora. Sora was looking off in the distance at something that wasn't quite there. She didn't answer me.

            "Hi Koushiro." Mimi said.

            "Did you get into the cheerleading squad?"

            "Yeah." 

            "Congrats." 

            "Thanks."

            Then this girl, who's in my class, I think her names Lani Ariko, came bounding up to us. "Mimi!"

            "What?" Mimi stared at her.

            "You heard about your boyfriend, right?"

            "Um…no. What about him?" Who was her boyfriend again…? I searched my memory. Oh yeah, Jyou!

            "You didn't hear?" Lani put her hands on her face, and sat down. "Wow…I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…" What is she talking about? She loves to be the bearer of bad news. She was in my class in second grade. I had a pet kitten back then, and it died. Somehow she found out before me, and told me gleefully. When I got upset, she scampered off. I don't like Lani. She continued. "Tekuno beat him up, _again_, but it was really, _really _bad, and he had to go to the hospital, and they think he might _die_!"

            "Whatthefeck?" Mimi yelled.

            "And Tekuno is in _big _trouble!"

            "I don't care about Tekuno!" She yelled. "Is Jyou-chan going to be okay?" Wow, she must like him a lot. I looked over at Sachiko. She'd put her book down, and was staring at me. But when she saw me looking at her, she looked away.

            Lani shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

            "Oh, jeez, your really helpful."

            "Sorry. You know what, Tekuno might get expelled."

            "Jerk should be arrested."  
            "He will be if Jyou dies."

            "If Jyou dies." Mimi panted angrily. "I'll be the one going to jail. Cuz I'm gonna kill Tekuno!"  
            "Wow." Lani said. She started eating her greasy food.

            I heard Mimi's head thunk on the table, and she started crying. "Mimi…" Sora said. "We don't even know what happened…"

            "I don't care, I know Tekuno did _something_, he always does, and if he killed my boyfriend…"

            Sora and me looked at her, with looks of sympathy. I couldn't really say anything here. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better. Nothing anyone could say, except that Jyou would be okay. But I couldn't tell her that, and really know. 

"Could one of you guys do some spying after school? I would, but I have cheerleading practice." She said.

            "I can't do anything after school." Sora said, a little sadly. "I gotta help Mom in the flower shop."

            "Koushiro?" She asked. "_Dozo_, could you check out whats going on after school?"

            "Um…" I really didn't want to. I don't like to spy, plus, I had to talk to Sachiko-san! "_Please_?" She begged. This is really important."

            I guess I will. All I have to do is some stupid unintelligible _thing_. This is really important to Mimi, because I know she loves Jyou. It's amazing, to think of a girl her age in love. But she is. I can tell by how worried she is.

            "Okay." I said, sighing. "I'll do it."

            "Thank you!" She beamed.

            After school I positioned myself outside the office. I could see in through a crack in the door. Tekuno was in there, and so were Jyou's parents, and some lady who was probably Tekuno's mom. The principal wasn't there.

            "My son wouldn't _do _that!" Tekuno's mom yelled. "He would never hurt a fly, let alone another human being!"

            Jyou's mom, Blossom, started yelling. "What are you talking about? That kid is a menace! He should be locked up for what he's done!"

            "It must've been someone else! Not Tekuno!"

            Jyou's father, Dr. Kido, glared at Miss Raiu, his hand on Blossom's shoulder. "It was Tekuno. Ten children claimed they see him beating up Jyou all the time."

            "Well, there must be a good reason!"

            "Tekuno?" Blossom looked at the angry blond boy. "Was there a reason for all this? Did Jyou do something to make you hurt him?"

            I could see how much he wanted to say yes. But he spoke the truth instead. "No. But everyone picks on him. He's just a dork."

            "That's no reason to beat him up."

            Tekuno looked at the ground. "I know…leave me alone…"

            "I swear to you." Blossom breathed hard. "If Jyou dies…you are gonna pay kid." She looked so mad…it was scary…she was crying to.

            "Sweetie, calm down." Dr. Kido hugged her.

            Blossom nodded and hugged back. Her face was stained with tears.

            The principal walked in. I pretended to be doing homework, then went back to my spying.

            Blossom lit up when she saw him, then buried her face in her husbands shoulder. Miss Raiu looked pleadingly at him. Tekuno glared, and Dr. Kido patted Blossom.

            Principal Ojaiko looked at them, and spoke. "I have some news about Jyou's condition."

            "Is it bad?" Blossom said. "Can I go now??? Please???"

            "No, we have to work this out. I'm telling you all the doctor said, isn't that enough?"

            "No it's not enough, I want to see my son!"

            "All you'd get to do is wait around."

            "That's better then arguing with that blonde bitch and her Satan spawn!" She pointed at Tekuno and his mom.

            "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kido, but we've got to take care of things here first. Anyway, your son is not going to die." Good. Mimi'll be happy.

            "Oh thank god!" Blossom grabbed onto her husband, smiling and crying at the same time.

            "So what is going to happen?" Dr. Kido said.

            "I don't know exactly. He's been hurt pretty badly, but he's going to survive."

            "That's great."

            Miss Raiu spoke up. "What about Tekuno? Is he going to jail?"

            "Who cares?!" Blossom yelled.

            "I…d-do…" Miss Raiu stuttered.

            "I don't really know. I don't think so, because the intent wasn't murder, and Jyou's not dead. But I'm probably going to expel him."

            "Ohhhh!" Miss Raiu moaned. "Your so _mean_!"

            I decided I'd heard enough. I had to meet Sachiko before she left, and I had enough information for Mimi.

            I ran outside. Sachiko was there, waiting for the bus. She looked beautiful, like the spirit of the moon. 

            "Hi." I said. She nodded at me.

            What to do now…? I didn't know…then all of a sudden, I did know. I pulled Sachiko towards me, and kissed her. She smiled mysteriously. "What took you so long?"

            To tell the truth, I really didn't know.


	8. The People In My Life

Hikari

            Morning. The sun outside is beautiful. Must go wake up my lazy brother.

            "_Taichiiiiiii_!" I yelled, stampeding into his room. "Wake up!"

            Taichi made no attempt to move. Finally he sat up. He looked so tired!

            "Oniichan, did you even sleep at all?" I could see the telephone in his hand. Had he been using it all night?

            Taichi shook his head. "Nuh uh. Talked to Yamato."

            "Well that was smart. C'mon, get up, or Mom will be really mad!"

            "Okay." He got up, and I went back to my room to change.

            I can't believe it. Out of grade school, finally. It was fun and all, but jeez, so many years in one place kind of gets to you. I'll still be in the same building, but it'll be different. And in three years, unlike most people, I get to go to a whole new building! I can't wait!

            I went downstairs, and grabbed the box of cereal. Taichi was at the table already, talking to Yamato again. He then hung up, and started to cry. "Oniichan, whats wrong?" I said, sitting next to him.

            "Nothing." He said, and stood up. "I gotta go to school. Bye. Hikari. Bye Mom."

            Mom looked very concerned. "Honey, are you sure nothings wrong? I mean, your crying."

            "No Mom, nothings wrong. Leave me alone, please."

            I left my cereal at the table. I had to figure out what was going on with my brother! My school is one the way to his, so I could walk with him part of the way.

            "Taichi!" I yelled, trailing after him as he left. 

            "What?" He glared at me, tears still streaming down his face.

             "What is wrong with you?"

            "_Nothing_!" He yelled. "Leave me _alone_!"

            "Bullshit." I said, and immediately regretted it. I don't curse. I never curse. It's just not me.

            But my cursing worked to my benefit. I guess Taichi could see I had to know. I never went outside sweetness unless it was really important. "Okay, if you must know, something is wrong."

            "I know that."

            "I…" He bit his lip, trying not to cry again. "As you know, me and Yamato are going to different high schools. I'm just going to miss him so much."

            "Oh…well, you'll still see him."

            "Yeah…but I dunno if we can stay together. Yamato's so popular now, and good looking. Girls flock around him, plus some guys. And even the ugly girls suddenly get pretty when high school starts. By next week he'll have a girlfriend."

            "Oh no, Taichi, he loves you!"

            "Maybe he does. I don't know. But he isn't going to just ignore all those hot girls for me."

            "Doesn't he like guys?"

            "He's bi, like me."

            "Oh."

             "I really don't want to lose him. I care so much about him."

            "I think he cares about you just as much."

            "I hope so, but I'm really not sure."

            "Well, talk to him about it."

            "I don't want him to know I'm thinking about it."

            "You're being dumb Taichi. You guys should be honest with each other. You can't have a relationship without honesty."

            "How would you know? You've never had a relationship."

            "I'm hoping."

             "Who are you hoping for?" He grinned knowingly.

            "Do I have to tell?"

            "Gee, let me think…oh I don't want to know who my little sister wants to go out with. OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

            "Takeru." I mumbled.

            "Ohmygod!" Taichi smiled. Finally. "My baby sisters in love with the baby brother of the love of my life! What are the odds of that?"

            "I'm not a baby!" I punched him lightly.

            I looked around, and realized we were right outside school. "Okay, I gotta go, see you after school."

            "You to." We waved, and went our separate ways.

            Apparently I had Ms. Anowa for my homeroom teacher. She was also the music teacher. I ran into Takeru on the way. "I have to get to class." I said, smiling. "See you later." I should've said hi, but I was late, and that was my way of excusing myself from conversation.

            I love him, he's so cute!

            I walked into class. Ms. Anowa looked tired and sick. Poor thing, having to teach a bunch of rowdy sixth graders.

            And they were rowdy. Already, the room was a disaster. People were throwing things. This is going to be a fun year. 

            "Class, I'm your homeroom and music teacher. You have music class first period, so just stay here." Ms. Anowa said. No one paid attention.

            "Please, people!" She said, and coughed. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you! Just shut up!"

            Everyone was quiet. We'd expected her to be meek. 

            She had us sing a couple simple songs, then she had a few girls do karaoke! I love karaoke, so I went. 

            I was supposed to sing 'Kiss Me' Bye Sixpence. Ms. Anowa had prepared Japanese translations of some songs.

            "Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight, leave me, under the moonlit sky, lift me overhead, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling! So kiss me!"

            I can sing like a bird, or so I'm told. So I had no trouble. The only problem was a bunch of boys were staring at me. "I'll kiss you Hikari." One of them said.

            "No, me!" Another yelled. I rushed back to my seat, embarrassed. Why couldn't I have sung a less humiliating song?

            "I don't want to kiss any of you!" I yelled.

            "Who do you want to kiss then?" A very ugly boy with pointy features, snickered.

            I don't know what came over me, but I just yelled, "Takeru!"

            They smirked, and left me alone.

            I officially hate music class.

            Next I had English, Pottery, Math, and lunch. Then Science, Social Studies, and then Math again. Fun. I like Math, really I do. I don't know why, it just strikes me as fun.

            But the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I kept hoping to see Takeru, but I never did.

            After school, Taichi was waiting. Probably for Yamato. I waited inside, and watched. Yamato came out, and they waited. Well, they kissed first, but then they just stood there, waiting. Then Sora walked up to them "Hi guys." She smiled.

            "Finally, we get to see you Sora." Yamato said. "We missed you."

            "Yeah." Taichi agreed.

            I could see tears forming in Sora's eyes. "Thank you guys. I missed you to."

            They walked off together, Yamato and Taichi holding hands, but you could see Sora was important here to.

            Good. My brothers going to be happy again.

            Now if only I could find Takeru.


	9. Tomodachi Ai

Yamato

*Sorry this took so long!!! I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, if I can ever think of an idea!

            I am half asleep at the table. Dad decided to do something nice and made breakfast. I pretend to be grateful, but I despise oatmeal. Oh well…it's the thought that counts, isn't it?

            For the first time in a long time, I am in a good mood. I get to see Taichi again, and we can tell Sora about us. I'm sure she'll understand. She's great like that.

            "Dad?" I said. "Hey, I'm gonna go to school now."

            "Aren't you going to finish your oatmeal?" He looked hurt.

            "I'm not really hungry." I tried to say this as nicely as I could. Dad tries, he really does. He's just not cut out for this kind of stuff.

            "Well…okay. Would you pick up Takeru? Your mom called, she's got to go to work early."

            "I've gotta pick up school supplies on the way. We'll both be late."

            "Okay…would you call that Jyou kid and ask him to?"

            "Why Jyou?"

            "He lives right next door to your mom, doesn't he?"

            "Yah okay." I don't want to call Jyou. Kid really bugs me, even––no, _especially_ after the whole Digiworld thing.

            I dialed his number, which I know by heart. My mom taught me how to use the phone, and usually had me dial in their number because our parents are best friends.

            "Hello?" Jyou answered.

            "Hey, Jyou, it's Yamato."

            "Hi."

            "Would you mind picking up Takeru and dropping him off?"

            "Why?"

            "My mom's working, and I have to pick up school supplies on my way."

            "I would, but I'm not going to school."

            "Why not?"

            "I'm sick."

            "You don't sound sick."

            "Well I am!" He yelled, very angrily.

            "Jeez Jyou, you don't have to get so mad."

            "Sorry. Get someone else to do it, okay?"

            "Please, just do it?"

            "No!"

            "I'll give you a dollar!" That would work when we were younger. We'd be at his house or my house, and I'd want to get a cookie off the shelf. I couldn't reach, and he just could. But he didn't wanna get in trouble, so I had to bribe him.

            "I don't want your stupid dollar! Leave me alone."

            "What is _wrong _with you?"

            "I _said_, I'm _sick_."

            "I mean, really."

            "I'm not going outside." He said in a tiny voice. "I'm scared."

            "Why are you scared to go outside? If this is a new phobia, I'm not even going to talk to you now. Goodbye Jyou."

            "It's not. I just don't wanna get beat up again."

            "Oh…" I didn't know what to say really. All I knew was I wanted Taichi. Over the years, Taichi had replaced 'Mommy' for comfort.

            "Listen…I'm sorry, but I can't take Takeru." Jyou said. "Someones going to beat me up on the way…and if Takeru's there, he might get hurt to."

            "Okay. Bye Jyou."

            I know this is insensitive and mean, but I never want to talk to Jyou again. He scares me, and I've had enough of him to last a lifetime.

            I get to school. I am there a minute or two before my Taichi, so I waited. He came, and I ran up to him. "Hey Taichi."

            "Hi." He smiled at me. He's pretty when he smiles, especially because he's depressed a lot. Happy-go-lucky on the outside, only Sora and me know the real Taichi Yagami. "How ya doin'?"

            "Good. You?"  

            "Good. I can't believe how excited Hikari is to get to school."

            "I bet Takeru was excited to." I felt guilty about not taking him, or making Jyou take him. I'm his brother, but Jyou can act as a substitute brother when I'm not around. Taichi to, but he's more my friend then a family. "It's sweet, I guess. They want to see each other right?" 

            "Yeah. Hey d'ya know where Sora is?"

            "She's over there."

            Sora was off in the corner talking to some girl. She bounded over. "Hey guys."

            "Hey Sora." We said.

            "Whats up?"

            "Not much." I said. Not anything that would interest Sora. Just brother stuff. It's funny how I can't tell her everything anymore. I don't know whats happening to our friendship, but I don't like it.

            "Same with me. Whats up with you?"

            "Nothing really. Summer has been sorta boring." Sora yawned.

            "I got to do, _one _exciting thing _all _summer." Taichi groaned. No Taichi, be happy for me, please? "And that was with my family."

                "What did you do?" I asked. 

            "My family went water-skiing. It was fun, but halfway through the trip Hikari got sick so we had to go home."

            "That sucks." Sora said. 

            "We'd better get to class." I said, suddenly. We were late, and this conversation was going nowhere.

            The others followed me to homeroom. At least we're together. 

            Poor Takeru, I hope he wasn't to upset about me not walking him. He's a little kid, and he's real attached to me. I hope he _got _to school…maybe Jyou took him after all. But then that's bad…oh god…

            The homeroom teacher yakked about what a _great _year we're going to have. Yeah right.

            Sora and me are sitting together, and the science teacher, Ms. Diyato, just gave us a free period.

            Taichi walked over, and began playing with Sora's hair. Sora doesn't like it so much, she's told me so. I like it when he plays with my hair.

            Sora started talking to me about this movie called Megumi's Cross. I'd seen it with Taichi a week ago.

            "When did you see it Yamato?" Sora asked. "I saw it over the summer, with some friends."

            "I saw it sometime over the summer."

            "Taichi." Sora looked up at him. "Did you see it? If you didn't you should. It's really good."

            "What was it called again?" 

            "It's called Megumi's Cross."

            "Oh…no, I didn't see it."

            I stared at him hard. "What are you talking about, of course you did, we saw it last week."

            "You did?" Sora does not look happy. "How come I wasn't invited?" 

            "You already _saw_ the movie, didn't you?"

            "Yes, but I didn't tell you guys about it then. Besides…" Sora looked at the ground. "Taichi, weren't you grounded all last week? And Yamato, you were sick weren't you?"

            Those things weren't actually true. Taichi had insisted on making things up to excuse our 'date week.' We went out every night for the last week of summer, totally ignoring Sora. I feel bad about that, but I say yes anyway,

            "My parents lifted the grounding, and Yamato got better." Taichi said quickly. "And we wanted you to come to, but we figured you already saw the movie."

            "You could've at least asked me."

            "Sorry."

            "Taichi…" I whispered. "Maybe we should just tell her."

            "_No_. We can't, she can't know."

            "Know what?" Sora demanded.

            "Nothing!" Taichi yelled, hysterical.         

"Taichi and I…" I started. I didn't want to betray Taichi, but Sora was important to. But before I can finish, Taichi hit me. It didn't hurt. I want it to hurt, because someone I love just hit me, it should hurt, but it wont. 

            "Shut the hell up, Yamato!"

            "Taichi!" Sora screamed, also hysterical. "Leave him alone! I don't know what is wrong with you, but I don't like it!"

            I tried to give Taichi a death glare, but it was weak. How can I death glare someone I love so much? "Taichi and I have been going out."

            She smiled. "Whats really going on?"

            "Just what I said."

            "Yeah right!" Sora is almost crying. "My two best friends, going out, my two _boy _best friends, huh, yeah, very funny guys! You guys can't be _that _nasty!"  
            I can't help but cry. 1000 little Takeru tears, 1000 little baby me tears. I don't want to cry, but I have to. I only cry a little, but it's enough to be humiliated.

            The others seem to change with that, as always. My tears mean too much to them. Sora melts completely, Taichi is still cold.

            "I…" Sora trailed off. "I didn't mean…"

            "Shut up Sora." Taichi said, in a voice that proves he is ice right now. "If that's your opinion you can forget about being our friend."

            Sora cried to, big tears that she can't stop. "That's not fair, all I wanted to begin with is to be friends."

            Taichi looked at us, not knowing what to do. What _could_ he do? He'd just broken up a life-long friendship, and I knew he wanted to repair it. But how could he?

            The science teacher sent us off to the next class.

            This has been the worst day off my life. Luckily it didn't get worse. I would have probably killed myself if it did. Knowing it was _possible _to be worse then this, would be reason enough to die.

I went down to the elementary school after school. If I couldn't take Takeru, I might as well pick him up.

"Takeru." I said, when I saw him. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Takeru smiled and took my hand. "Great." 

So one things alright now.

I had an idea. It wasn't going to actually fix anything with my friends, but it could put them in a better mood. I sent Sora and Taichi an MP3 of the chorus for 'Why Can't We Be Friends' by Smashmouth. Which is just the line, 'Why can't we be friends?' The rest of the song doesn't make sense for this. I'd already edited away the rest of, just to practice the skill.

I wait for them to respond…I hope it's something good.


	10. Love and Death

Daisuke

*This  was meant to be an angsty chapter, but it sort of turned humor/angst. Sorry people!

             I love that time in the morning when your only thoughts are dreams finishing up themselves. It's just so peaceful and warm. But then you wake up and reality hits you full force. 

            And then your only thoughts are, 'Damn it.'

            I don't feel happy and hyper today. I haven't felt happy and hyper in ages. Not since Jun started being sick. You wouldn't think that'd effect me. It wouldn't really, except that she's dying. Mom and Dad wont tell me or her whats wrong with her, maybe they don't even know. But she's sick all the time. I get so sad just looking at her, and being sad hits me especially hard, because I'm not used to feeling angsty about anything.

            Mom and Dad are never happy anymore either. They used to have conversations. They used to smile.

            Jun is to busy fighting for her life to be unhappy or not.

            I'm bringing Jun her breakfast. She never eats anymore, but we continue to serve her. Mom's worried she'll starve to death if the illness doesn't kill her. But we all know she's going to die anyway. The hospital sent her home still sick. That means she's going to die.

            "Thanks Dai." She said. 

            "Sure." Jun looks pathetic, lying there on her futon. If I don't get out of here I'm going to cry.

            I leave, and get out the door to school.

            Ken and me have homeroom together, thank God. "Hi." I said.

            "Hey."

            "How are you?"

            "All right. You?"

            "Okay."

            We are quiet for a few minutes. "Hows Jun?"

            "Dying. It hasn't changed since you asked me that yesterday."  
            "Sorry." Ken looked at the floor. "I'm just worried, is all."

            "About _Jun?_ I thought you didn't like her."

            "More about you then her."

            "What're you worried 'bout me for? I fine, she's the one who's dying."

            "I know. But you're the one who's my friend."

            That line was brimming with so much incredible corniness I couldn't look at Ken with out wanting to thwap him with a large, blunt object.

            Our teacher is Miss Nemaji. Her real last name is Newman, but she wanted to sound more Japanese. She is yammering on about how much she _loves _teaching. She's smiling like my mom does after a good night in bed. Wonder who she was doing it with last night?

            Ken passed a note to me that said, _Miss Nemaji is funny-looking. She's got big ears_.

            _Not as big as Mr. Futter's stomach!!! _I wrote back.

            _^_^ Nothing's bigger then that!!!_

            Ken and me love to dis our teachers. I'll say it to their face, but Ken wont. He likes his grades the way they are, thank you very much. My parents don't notice how I do anymore. So it doesn't matter if I fail. It's actually kind of depressing. They don't notice me at all anymore. Jun's all they can think about. I can understand it and everything, but it is kind of sad…

            Ken is drawing a little picture on Miss Nemaji with her too-skinny body and her big ears. It's exaggerated of course. She's a stick figure, and her ears touch the ground.

            I smiled, and looked at the teacher. Then I burst out laughing. 

            Ken stared at me, then smiled. "This is the first time you've laughed in a while, tomadachi."

            "I guess so, yeah…there hasn't exactly been much to laugh about lately."

            Ken nodded. "I know." He looked at me with his eyes…his perfect blue eyes…

            I blushed, and looked away. 

            Ken just smiled at me, and patted my shoulder. It was a _moment_. One of those things you remember forever.

            "Hey!" Miss Nemaji shouted. "Stop talking and pay attention you two!"  
            That kind of spoiled the moment, but I still felt the same.

            Next class was Math. It was dead boring. All Mr. Futter talked about was his new diet plan. We learned no math whatsoever, which is just fine with me, but I really don't care how the baka plans to lose weight!

            A girl named Okiko Leslie Saguchi, (And yes, you have to call her that. Or else she'll tear out your hair and use it to make a voodoo doll and torture you for the rest of your life.)  Anyway, Okiko Leslie Saguchi suggested Mr. Futter get liposuction. Mr. Futter lowered her grade by 10 points.

            "I can _diet._ I have _will _power." He harrumphed. 

            Mr. Futter sounds like an elephant who accidentally sat on a whoopee cuishion. I told Ken this, and he bursts out laughing. The elephant is angry. He stormed over to us. "If you talk in my class, I'll will crush you with my immense stomach."

            "Then I hope your diet plan works, sir." Ken said, nervously.

            "Ken, he's just kidding."

            Ken nodded, but he doesn't say another word the whole period.

            Next we have random class. It's normally second period, but it got rearranged for our class, because Mr. Futter had a meeting during third period so he couldn't teach us then. 

            My class is 'Being a Crazy Baka.' This class is for nuts. I'm not a nut. But the school knows about my sister, and they think it will be good for me to act like a lunatic. I have enough of that with Ken-chan, thank you very much.

            Ken has Karaoke class. Lucky bastard.

            Mrs. Ipeiju is our loony teacher. I dunno how she's a Mrs. She's ugly as all hell, and she's a nut!

            "Hello my fellow asylum escapees!" Mrs. Ipeiju chirped.

            Most people rolled their eyes, except one girl. Mrs. Ipeiju looked at her. "Yuki? Would you introduce yourself dear?"

            "Hi!" Yuki is wearing a bright red kimono with a pattern of lotus blossoms on it. Her hair is black , and she looks like a real Asian girl. Unlike most people who live here, she looks like she's really from Japan. Her eyes are sparkling, and she looks like she's one a sugar high. "My names Yuki Ipeiju! This class was my idea!"

            A few people, including my childhood friend Sioberi, stared at her blankly, and sweatdropped.

            Mrs. Ipeiju clapped her hands. "We're going to have so much fun being weirdoes, aren't we?"

            Sioberi looked at me and smiled. "Hey! Long time no see!"

            I waved at her. "Hey Sio." Sioberi and me used to be best friends, but we kind of drifted apart after she decided she was in love with me. It's really not a good thing for a friendship.

            "You!" Mrs. Ipeiju pointed to this boy who has a huge amount of tattoos and jewelry. His name is Daru Suzuki. "Say something random and amusing!"

            "Uh…shut up you fucking bitch?"

            "That wasn't funny!" Yuki yelled. "Booooo!"

            "I like…um…plastic?"

            "Oi jeez, what a bunch of unfunny bakas!" Yuki pouted. "This group _sucks_."

            "Oh your nice."

            My cell phone rang. I only recently got one. My mom says it's, 'So I can keep in touch with you.' Really its so she can tell me in case Jun dies.

            That's why the ringing really scares me.

            "Hey!" Mrs. Ipeiju was irritated. "No cell phones in class!"

            "This could be important. Please."

            Mrs. Ipeiju gave me a death-glare. "Fine. But it better be."

            I stood up as I answered the phone. It was Mom, as I feared. Worst of all, she sounded like she'd been crying. "Dai-chan?" She sobbed. "Jun is…well she's…passed on."

            "I knew it…" I whispered. "Oh shit…"

            "Can you come home?"

            "They wont let me 'till lunch…"

            "Well, this is a special case…"

            "Mom, someone could be dead them_selves_ and they still wouldn't be aloud to go 'till lunch."

            "Okay…well come as soon as you can, okay?"

            I nodded, and hung up. "Oh _god_…" 

            I can't believe this. My own sister. My Onee-san is dead. I'm never going to see my sister again. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit…my big sister…the last thing I ever said to her was 'sure.' _Oh sure, Jun, go ahead and die, you shit, I can't stand to be in the same room as you anyway_.

            Without warning, I started to cry.

            "Oh, Daisuke-kun!" Sioberi stood up and hugged me. "Whats wrong?"

            I don't mind that she's hugging me. She's still my friend, anyway. "My sisters dead."

            "Oh my god…she was sick, right?"

            I nodded miserably. "Uh-huh."

            "Oh, poor you." She hugged me harder. "I'm sorry."

            No one wanted to be happy after that. Not even Yuki. So we all basically just sat there. Daru took out his Discman, and Leona Mikiyo took out a book.

            Fourth period was hideously boring. Ken and me were in the same class, but we were forced to sit far about. Mr. Futter had warned the teacher about our talking. So I had to actually pay attention.

            At lunch I was going to say goodbye to Ken and go. He was already sitting in the cafeteria when I got there. "Hey Ken!" I smiled. I can't help but smile around Ken, no matter that I felt like I'd just lost a limb. "How are ya?"

            "Good." Ken smiled back at me. He has such a nice smile. 

            Takeru was here to. "Oh, hi Takeru."

            "Hi." Takeru waved, and didn't pay much attention to me.

            Ken immediately asked me what was wrong. He's good at picking up things like that.

            "Jun's dead." I said.

            Ken didn't say anything. He just hugged me. I'd have my parents die to for him to do it again. It's just so _different _it Ken does it. So much better then if Sioberi does.

            His face was coming closer, and suddenly, Ken kissed me…

            It was beautiful. For about two seconds, I was the happiest person alive. I had no problems. My sister was alive. I was flying.

            Then I remembered I am pretty depressed lately, I have enough problems, thanks, my sister is dead, and my feet are firmly planted in the ground. 

            I kissed Ken back. At least I have this.

            Somehow Takeru didn't notice any of this. He must be really spaced out, because people from tables away were staring at us.

            I ran home after kissing Ken. I had to see my sister, if she was still there. Ken is great in so many ways, but I hate to be like him in the sibling department.

            I burst in the door. "Is Jun…is her body…still here?" 

            My mom shook her head. "Sorry Dai…we got rid of the body…I couldn't look at her without crying anymore."

            "But…I wanted to see her…"

            "We'll have an open casket…"

            I immediately went to phone to call Ken.


	11. A Helping Hand

Iori

*This is weird, I warn you.  I don't know where it came from. I'm not good at writing Iori, and I had to have something not romance-y happen to someone! I hope no one hates this to much…

            My grandpa is ranting on about something or another. I don't really know what. What he says doesn't really make much sense anymore. I think it's about the way all of my teachers look like supermodels and why aren't I going to bed with any of them, huh?

            Mom got really mad at him after that and shoved me out the door. Grandpa is going absolutely crazy…

            What a wonderful day I have to look forward to! I have no friends, I know no one, even though I've been going to school with most of them for _ages_. I still don't know them. Probably never will.

            And its _school _for God's sakes! Who likes school? I mean, seriously?

            The only person I've spoken to all summer was Takeru. He was only calling to express his joy over him and Hikari finally becoming a couple. And that was depressing because I do have a bit of a crush on Takeru. I can't help it, he's _hot. It's not a big thing though. I can't let it turn into one or I'll wind up as ballistic as Grandpa. If it weren't for Hikari I __might let it develop._

            But it is for Hikari, so I've got to let it go.

            There's a girl in homeroom who's maybe eight years old. At least, she's really small. Then I find out from Miss Okaida (Owlface), a new teacher, that she's so smart she's in the sixth grade even though she should be in third grade. Her name is Yumi Stalhoone. Apparently, she's got a mom here and a dad in America, and they switch years. That's why her weird last name. I don't know why Owlface has got to tell us all this. I don't _care about Yumi._

            I know I'm being coldhearted and mean, but what can you do? I'm in a very bad mood, and I'm not nice when I'm in a bad mood. I mean, who is, really?

            Yumi does not look very happy. I feel for you kid…

            The next class is hideously boring as well. I wish I wasn't so negative today…this is just the perfect day to be like this…everyone will _think of me this way forever. _

            Ah fecckit, I don't give cupcake what anyone thinks.

            Hey maybe I _am this much of a jerk!_

            In the random class, which for me is tendo. (EASY!!!! I thought this was to try something _new!) Yumi's in my class to. She can barely hold the stick._

            "Hey, you!" I yelled, and ran up to her. "You hold it like _this." I showed her the correct form._

            "Arigato, Onii-sa––erm, I mean, whats your name?"

            "Iori. And your Yumi?"

            She nodded. She's such a…little kid, she shouldn't be in middle school.

            Yumi seems to radiate this little kid warmth. I'm not in such a bad mood anymore. The only problem is, she keeps following me. And that part where she almost called me onii-san…that was kind of unnerving. I'm not her _brother, I'm not anyones brother._

            "Hey! Iori-chan, whats the next class?" Yumi yelled.

            "We've got lunch now."

            "Okay, great! I like lunch…when I used to have friends, I talked to them at lunch. It was fun."

            "When you _used to have friends?"_

            "Well, no one wants to be my friend here, cos their moms won't let them. And at home, no one wants to be my friend cos my dad's crazy."

            "Your dad's crazy?"

            "Yeah…" Yumi doesn't seem like she's going to tell me anymore. But I really wanted to know. It didn't sound like an innocent kind of crazy, like Grandpa. I mean, he scared me sometimes, but he was just old.

            "What kind of crazy?"

            "Um…he killed my brother." Yumi covered her mouth. "Oops…" She started to cry. "I w-wasn't apposta tell anyone or else Daddy would kill _me when I got back to America!"_

            I was stunned. This little girl, she had this kind of person for a _father? Christ…I thought it was bad to have a __dead one._

            "It's okay, Yumi. He wont hurt you…you need to tell your mom though."

            "NO!" Yumi yelled. "I _can't _do that!!! Daddy'll _kill _me, and Mommy!"

            "No he wont, he's just saying that." But how did I know? What proof did I have? I'd only just met Yumi, and I knew nothing about her family…why should my words reassure her at all?

            "You better not make me tell Mom! Or I'll kill you!"

            "You'll kill me?" I smirked. "You can't go around making death threats. Some people aren't as nice as me."

            "I'm sorry…that's what Daddy always does."

            "Well don't…" I paused. It seemed awful to tell a child not to listen to her parents. But this parent was evil, and besides, it wasn't my responsible to make her behave! Why was she even _telling _me this? Why did she trust me?

            "Don't listen to your Dad." I said. "He doesn't deserve it."

            "Okay, onii-san, I mean, Iori…"

            "Why dya keep calling me that? I'm not your brother." _I'm not dead_!

            "Sorry, 'ori…you just look like my onii-san, is all."

            "Listen, Yumi? How come your mom doesn't know about this?"

            "She and Daddy never talk 'cept to arrange switching Wadoji and me. So next year I guess she'll find out."

            "You need to tell her now."

            "I don't _wanna_…"

            "Yumi, I don't know, but it's usually best to _tell people_."

            We walked into the cafeteria.

            "Okay…I guess maybe Wadoji would want me to…"

            "Of course he would. Anyway, I don't know why your trusting me, but I'm going to help you, okay?"

            Yumi nodded miserably.

            The rest of the day was basically spent making plans to tell Yumi's mom. I didn't give a shit about what the teachers were saying, and neither did Yumi. I still didn't get why she told me the first day she met. So I looked like her brother. And? That didn't mean anything. Lucky for her, I'm a nice guy, even though I can be a jerk when I get in a bad mood. I'll help her.

            Yumi showed me the way to her house after school. "Mama!" She yelled, bursting in the door. "I brought someone!"

            "Hello Miss…um…Yumi's mom."

            Yumi's mom laughed. "Call me Kimi. Welcome."

            "Hello, Kimi-san."

            "Oh don't be so formal! Whats your name?"

            "Hida Iori."

            "Hi Hida!"

            "It's Iori."

            "Oh. Cos you said Hida first…"

            "Um…"

            "I guess I've been spending to much time in America! I've forgotten my roots! Anyway, Yumi, hon, why've you got a friend so old?"

            "Iori-chans's gonna help me tell you something, Mama."

            "What is it?"

            I looked at Yumi. Should I speak, or should she? Yumi grabbed my hand, and whispered something. "I wanna talk. Just stay here, okay, onii-san?"

            "I'm not your brother…"

            "Please? Just pretend."

            I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't say no. "Okay."

            "Whats all this business about brothers?" Kimi said. "Yumi, is this something about Wadoji?"

            "Yeah."

            "What about him?"

            "Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Daddy killed…he killed…Wadoji…yeah…um…"

            "Excuse me? Iori, did Yumi tell you that?"

            I nodded.

            "Yumi! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god…crap…Wadoji…I gotta call Hashiro. This better be a joke Yumi, or your Dad is getting his ass kicked."

            She looked hysterical. Her voice was getting higher and shakier, as she grabbed Yumi and the phone.

            "Iori, I think you'd better go. Thank you."

            "Bye, onii-san."

            "Bye kid." I waved.

            When I got home, I felt much happier then before. That had been bad…but at least I could make Yumi feel better. And I could continue to do so in the future.

            I couldn't wait to see her Dad behind bars.


	12. A Family Is Not Forever

Ken

*Sorry, this isn't very Kennish. More Daisuke-ish then anything…but I cant get his personality right!

            It's very, very cold in here. It was warm last night so I opened the window, and now it is freezing! Hate when that happens…stoooopid window.

            I got out of bed and put on my clothes. "Ken!" My mom yelled. "You wanna eat breakfast?"

            "Yeah." I went downstairs. "What is there?"

            "I dunno, ask your dad. He's making it."

            "Dad, whats for breakfast?"

            "I dunno." Dad said. "Your moms making it."

            "I am not!" Mom yelled. "You said _you would!"_

            "But I don't have time!"

            "If you have time to eat it you have time to make it!"

            "I am not making stupid breakfast!"

            I got up and took some yen from the counter. "I'll buy my own breakfast, ok?"

            They didn't pay attention.

            I bought coffee and a bagel at this random coffee shop. I cant read the name of it, its in Korean or something. I'm in homeroom, with DAISUKE!!! YAY!!! "Hi." He said, in a very depressed voice. My poor Dai-kun is miserable lately…that makes me depressed, just when I got OVER being depressed all the time…

            "Hey." I said.

            "How are you?"

            "All right. You?"

            "Okay."

            We are quiet for a few minutes. The little edgy subject was edging itself into my mind. "Hows Jun?"

            "Dying. It hasn't changed since you asked me that yesterday." Daisuke sounds mad…  
            "Sorry." I looked at the floor. "I'm just worried, is all."

            "About _Jun?_ I thought you didn't like her."

            "More about you then her."

            "What're you worried 'bout me for? I fine, she's the one who's dying."

            "I know. But you're the one who's my friend."

            Daisuke stared at me really strangely…he didn't say anything though.

            Our teachers name is Miss Nemaji. She has funny big ears that look like discs. Discworld! I am currently reading Hogfather, its sooooo funny!

            I passed Daisuke a note. Maybe it would cheer him up. We always did these things, making fun of our teachers. It'd crack him up, even if it wasn't funny at all, just stupid and mean. _Miss Nemaji is funny-looking. She's got big ears_.

            _Not as big as Mr. Futter's stomach!!! _Daisuke wrote.

            _^_^ Nothing's bigger then that!!!_

            Me and Daisuke dis our teachers all the time. Its so much fun, but not when Daisuke says it to their face. The teachers can be very scary, and can and will fail us for it.

            I drew a stick figure of Miss Nemaji. Her ears reach the ground, and it cracks Daisuke up. 

            I stared at him. Daisuke…my Daisuke, LAUGHING? He'd been so depressed lately, and here he's laughing. Last year I wouldn't be surprised. He was always in a good mood last year. He was indestructible, nothing could bring him down. But now… "This is the first time you've laughed in a while, tomadachi."

            "I guess so, yeah…there hasn't exactly been much to laugh about lately."

            I nodded. "I know." Daisuke was looking at me strangely…sort of lovingly…I didn't mind at all, but I just looked at him blank faced…if he knew I didn't mind…Jesus, this is confusing!

            A pink blush crept across Daisuke's face. Oh, Dai, you look so cute like that, but please don't be embarrassed! I smiled and patted his shoulder. He seemed to like that a lot.

            "Hey!" Miss Nemaji shouted. "Stop talking and pay attention you two!"  
            Damn you Miss Nemaji. I need time with my Daisuke.

            Our Math teacher, Mr. Futter, is immensely fat. And he's planning to go on a diet! GASP!!! Daisuke looks really annoyed.

            Okiko Leslie Saguchi thinks he should have liposuction. Mr. Futter does NOT like that idea.

            "I can _diet._ I have _will _power." He snorted. 

            Daisuke told me that Mr. Futter sounds like an elephant who accidentally sat on a whoopee cushion. I laughed. Mr. Futter stormed over to us. "If you talk in my class, I'll will crush you with my immense stomach."

            "Then I hope your diet plan works, sir." I said, nervously. I know he's joking, but he really _could _do that…his stomach big enough.

            "Ken, he's just kidding." Daisuke said.

            I nodded. But I didn't talk anymore. Anything that came to my mind was erased by the thought of his stomach.

            The next class was the random one. I have Karaoke, which I don't really like. I get to nervous to go up and sing, and besides I don't have a good voice. Daisuke has 'Being a Crazy Baka.' Maybe the lunacy will cheer him up better then my lunacy can.

            The music teacher was a tired, sickly looking woman named Ms. Anowa. You couldn't help feeling sorry for her, really. 

            "Okay, class?" Ms. Anowa squeaked. "We're going to be doing karaoke, so who would like to sing first?"

            This one girl raised her hand. Her name was Sakaya Itsudo. "MEEEEEE!!!" She shouted.

            She stood up, and sang 'Yellow Submarine, in horrible English. Everyone booed her. I sort of felt sorry for her…but not anymore when she sat next to me, so close I could barely breathe. "Sakaya? Get off of me, please?"

            "I'm not on you."

            "Your close enough."

            She got up, looking very disappointed.

            Weird girl…

            I didn't sing. I didn't want to. My mind kept wandering to Daisuke…how I would comfort him when Jun died, and things like that…then for some reason I thought of Osamu…my own dead brother…that had been awful…there was no comfort for me when Osamu died…I couldn't help Daisuke when Jun's time came, no matter how much I wanted to.

            Class was over. Fourth period was next, which was boring. I fell asleep. Daisuke was on the other side of the room, and I didn't want to continue my thoughts from before…to depressing.

            I was sitting at the cafeteria, and Takeru came over. "Hey have you seen Hikari?"

            "No. She's probably having lunch in the other cafeteria."

            "What other cafeteria?"

            "Didn't you hear? They built a new cafeteria, not everyone could fit into just one."

            "Oh. I didn't know. This really sucks, I haven't seen her all day."

            "That's to bad."

            Then my Daisuke came. He looked very unhappy, as usual, but then he brightened up and smiled. "Hey Ken! How are ya?"

            "Good." I smiled back at him. 

             "Oh, hi Takeru." Daisuke said, in a more sad voice.

            "Hi." Takeru waved, then sort of spaced out.

            "Whats wrong?" I said. He might look happy, but I KNOW something's wrong.

            "Jun's dead." He said, simply.

            I hugged him. I wanted to kiss him to…I love him so much…but I can't…

            But I can. I just did. I kissed my Daisuke.

            Sparks flew. Something blew up in my mind. The little part that had been hiding my love for him was alive and free.

            Daisuke kissed me back. It was wonderful.

            People stared from tables away. I kept kissing him.

            I was about to go through the door to go home, when Dad pushed me out of the way and went out the door. "Hey, Dad? Where are you going?" He had suitcases. This couldn't be good.

            "I dunno." He shrugged. "I'm just not staying here."

            "You guys are breaking up?"

            My mom walked in. "Yes. The breakfast thing was absolutely the last straw. We fought ALL DAY."

            "So no more family?" I asked.

            Dad nodded. "Sorry Ken."

            The phone rang, and I left them behind. I needed them not. I didn't need anyone but Daisuke.

*I'm DONE!!!!!! YAY!!!!


End file.
